fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fukuro (Jesller)
'}} Fukuro is a member of the Trinity Raven, a group in the assassin guild, Death's Head Caucus. Appearance Fukuro's appearance is one of the most bizarre seen so far in the series, having the body of a man but the head of an owl, as well as a rocket pack strapped to his back. His body is heavily muscular and mostly bare, with his clothing consisting only of a pair of green short tights held up by a belt, whose buckle bears a symbol reminiscent of a waning moon with a triangle pointing left in the empty part, and high sneakers bearing the same symbol. He also dons wristbands, and each of his biceps is adorned by a band which has several long feathers hanging down from it. In the manga, his shorts bear some kanji on the left leg; in the anime, however, these were replaced by a flame motif; a flame is also tattooed on Fukuro's left calf. His rockets, attached to his back by a pair of large straps passing above and below his arms, are extremely long, and each bears the word Justice imprinted on it four times. In the anime, they were portrayed differently, sporting no writings and possessing much bulkier forms. Personality Fukuro is somehow hypocritical, as he fancies himself a warrior of justice despite the fact he's an assassin working for a Dark Guild. He often goes on to talk about justice during confrontation, and claims for himself the right to punish those he considers "evildoers". He sees his opponents as prey, and makes sure to learn their weaknesses before the fight, so that he can effectively move in for the kill after weakening his opponents through the exploitation of their major weaknessess. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Justice_Hohoho.jpg|Judgement Ho Jet Ho Ho Hou.JPG|Jet Ho Misille_Hohohot.jpg|Missile Ho Ho Hou Capture_Hohoho.jpg|Capture Ho Ho Hou Night Vision: Thanks to his owl's head, Fukuro is capable of seeing perfectly in the dark. Jet Magic: *'Judgement Hou': Fukuro fires a blast of energy at the opponent which does external and internal damage. *'Jet Ho Ho Hou': Fukuro uses his rocket packs to launch himself at his target. *'Missile Ho Ho Hou': Fukuro launchs his rocket packs at his opponent. Fukuro can control the path of the rocket packs and there are arms which come out from the bottom of each one to grab the opponent. After grabbing the target with his rockets, he can make them spin in a circle and throw in incredible speed. Absorption Magic: *'Capture Ho Ho Hou': Fukuro's most unusual technique and the source of his power. Fukuro eats his opponents and take their Magic as his own, once he has digested them they become permanently part of his power. However, the strength of the obtained power doesn't seem to be as powerful as the original wielder's. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Fukuro displayed great prowess in unarmed combat. Supreme Durability: Fukuro has shown to possess a very high degree of physical durability. Equipment Rocket Pack: Fukuro possesses a large pair of rockets attached to his back, which allows him to fly around at high speeds and to attack his enemies. He's capable of detaching these rockets from his back and to control them remotely, allowing him to grab opponents and drag them around in the air through the use of the two mechanical arms which can come out of them. Category:Jesller Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Death's Head Caucus Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Canon to Fanon